1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the liquid flow treatment of fabrics. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for the liquid flow treatment of fabrics, in which a fabric to be treated is set in the form of an endless rope and the fabric to be treated and a treating liquid are circulated to effect the liquid flow treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called liquid flow treatment apparatus in which a fabric to be treated is set in the form of an endless rope and the fabric to be treated and a treating liquid are circulated to effect the liquid flow treatment is well-known. In the liquid flow treatment of textile fabrics using this treatment apparatus, various proposals have recently been made to reduce the treating bath ratio for perfoming the treatment efficiently and to accomplish smooth delivery of fabrics and effective circulation of a treating liquid (see, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publications Nos. 55-40877 and 58-19786, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 57-66166 and 58-186656, and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 59-33793). However, apparatuses according to these proposals are not completely sufficient for performing the treatment efficiently, and it is desired that these apparatuses will be improved in some points or others.